Tourist Trapped
Tourist Trapped is the first ever episode of Gravity Falls Plot synopsis Twins Dipper and Mabel Pines are sent by their Parents to spend the Summer with their crooked great-uncle Stanford Pines. Stan owns a Tourist Trap in a sleepy town in Oregon named Gravity Falls. The Mystery Shack is Full of hoaxes and fake monsters, that the twins have to clean and take care of. At the Mystery Shack, they meet employees Soos, the handyman, and Wendy, the lazy teenage cashier. While Dipper is skeptical of the place (especially when a goat starts to eat his hat in the attic, whereas Mabel is positive. She cheers, "Yay splinters!" and rolls down hills while cheering, "Yay grass!". Mabel is in her "boy crazy" phase as Dipper calls it, and ambushes tourists in the Mystery Shack, to see if they can go on a Date together. Mabel is Spying on her most recent subject, to whom she has passed a note that asks "Do You Like Me?" with three checkboxes that have options: Yes, definitely, and absolutely, when Stan tries to make Wendy hang up promotional signs in the dark and creepy part of the forest. Wendy complains that they are "too far." and Stan Makes Dipper do it instead. Nervous, Dipper tells Grunkle Stan that there is something weird going on in the town, and says that his Miskito bites spell out "Beware". Stan tells him that his bites spell out "Bewarb" and that Dipper is just being paranoid. When hanging up signs in the forest, Dipper comes across a metal tree, that he can't drive a nail into. He finds a secret panel on it, and opens the tree to reveal a radio looking device with three switches. One of the switches does nothing while another one opens a hidden trapdoor in the ground, frightening away the Mystery Shack's resident Goat Gompers. The trapdoor reveals a mysterious book with an image of a six-fingered hand and a three, on the cover. Dipper picks up the book, blows a layer of dust off, and starts reading when he is interrupted by Mabel, who asks him what he is reading. Dipper tells her that he needs to show it to her somewhere more private. Back in the living room, Dipper says that the journal confirms every suspicion he had about Gravity Falls, when there is a knock on the door. Mabel sighs and says it's time to spill the beans. she knocks over an empty can of beans on the coffee table and laughs at her joke, before she tells Dipper that she is going on a "date". Dipper is astonished that she found a boy that would go out with her in just the time he was gone. Mabel goes to answer the door, and brings back a hooded pale-skinned teenager, with a glob of red sticky stuff on the corner of his mouth. Mabel says that they met at the cemetery. When Dipper asks him his name, he replies, "Normal... Man!", which Mabel translates as Norman. When Dipper asks Norman what's on the corner of his mouth, he replies "Jam!" They leave to go on a date, while Dipper tries to piece together what he had just seen. He sais thinks he had seen Norman before but he's not sure where. He flips through The Journal until he sees a picture that looks like Norman. He reads aloud that Zombies look like teenagers, and that Norman may be a Zombie. He rushes to his bedroom window where he can see Mabel on a picnic bench, and Norman limping toward her with arms outstretched in front of him. But when he gets close to her it is revealed that he is putting a flower necklace around her neck. He sighs in relief, and asks himself if he is just being paranoid, when Soos startles him by saying, "I can't help but notice you talking to yourself in this empty room dude." Dipper turns around and sees Soos changing a light bulb in the attic bedroom. He then confides in Soos that he thinks Mabel's boyfriend is a Zombie. Soos says that there are some weird things going on in Gravity Falls, and that he's pretty sure the mailman is a werewolf, but that Dipper has to have evidence. Soos asks Dipper if he has seen Norman bite anyone. When Dipper admits that he hasn't Soos says that Dipper is probably just being protective of Mabel as a brother. Dipper sighs and tells Soos that maybe that is the case, when Stan calls from downstairs and tells Soos that the toilet is clogged. Soos tells Dipper that he is needed elsewhere, and backs out of the room. Then Dipper exclaims that he will not give up on his theory. We are shown a montage of things Mabel and Norman do on their dates, with Dipper filming them. We see things such as, Norman smashing the window of Greasy's Diner and using the inside handle to get in. Norman and Mabel walking in the cemetery, and Norman falling into and open grave. to get out he sticks his hand and forarm only out at first, and uses that to climb out. Back at the Mystery Shack, Dipper sees that Mabel has a large red spot on her cheek, and asks her if Norman had bit her. She told him that it was actualy just an accident with the leafblower, that she called kissing practice. Dipper tells her that he thinks Norman is a Something from Journal three. Mabel asks if Norman is a vampire. Dipper opens to the gnome page in the book, and Mabel looks confused. Dipper realizes he has made a mistake, and flips to the Zombie page. Dipper says that she should not go out with Norman. Mabel gets mad at Dipper and tells him that she is going on a date with Norman in the woods, and that nothing he does is going to stop her. Devistated, Dipper looks through his camera feed trying to find any evidence that Norman is a Zombie, and comes accross footage of Mabel with Norman's arm around her shoulder. midway through the video, Norman's hand falls off. Norman looks around and puts it back. Dipper freaks out and looks for Grunkle Stan Meanwhile, in the glitery part of the forest, Norman says he brought Mabel here to be alone, because he wan'ts to tell her something. Mabel replies that Norman can tell her anything, but in her thoughts she is repetitivly thinking: "Please be a vampire, please be a vampire..." Norman starts to unzip his sweatshirt. Dipper finds Uncle Stan leading a tour group, and showing them the "rock that looks like a face" rock. Dipper tries to show him that Mabel is in danger, but cannot get through the wall of confused tourists. He runs over to the Mystery Cart, and finds Wendy geting out of it. He asks her if he can borrow the Mystery Cart to save Mabel from her Zombie boyfriend. Surprisingly, Wendy just hands him the keys and tells him not to hit any pedestrians. He tells Wendy she is the coolest, and starts to drive away. In the woods Norman reveals to Mabel that he is actualy five gnomes stacked on top of each other. The lead gnome, Jeff, reveals the others to be named Carson, Steve, Jason, and Shmebulock. He then cuts to the chase, and proposes to Mabel, and says that they need to marry all 6,000 of them. When Mabel denies, they tie her to the forest floor. Right then Dipper arives in the forest clearing in the golf cart with shovel in hand ready to save Mabel from a zombie, when he realizes he was wrong. Dipper quickly looks through the gnome section for some type of weekness but if there are any, they are unknown. Jeff tries to explain that Mabel will marry them, when Mabel interupts him by saying that they are buttfaces, and her mouth is covered by a gnome. Jeff tries to resume explaining how Mabel will be their queen, when Dipper scoops him up with a shovel and throws him. He then hits all the gnomes guarding Mabel away, and one hits a tree and starts barfing rainbows. He chops Mabels bonds, and they climb into the golf cart and start driving off. Fully recovered, Jeff yells, "Gnomes of the forest, Assemble!" From all around, gnomes come out of the trees and start to form a giant gnome monster. They tear through the trees and start chasing the Mystery Cart. It takes some gnomes from its beard and throws them at the golf cart Dipper gives Mabel the shovel and she hits a few off. one comes up by the drivers seat and grabs Dipper's hat, but Dipper puncher it away. The golf cart crashes through the Welcome To Gravity Falls sign, and into the parking lot of the Mystery Shack. The gnome monster corners the twins and gives Mabel one last chance to marry them. To Dipper's surprise Mabel agrees, and Jeff comes down to put the ring on her finger. Mabel tells him that he needs to kiss the bride, and then pulls the leafblower on suck mode, and sucks him in. She then turns it toward the gnome monster, and puts it into blow mode, which fires Jeff like a bullet into the monster. The gnomes fall all over the place, and are frightened because they have no-one to give them orders. Mabel scares them off with the leafblower, and they all run into the forest, but one, who gets stuck in a plastic six-pac carier. They walk inside the Gift Shop, and Stan says they look like they got runover by a bus. When the give him no response and keep walking, he feels sorry for them, and tells them both to pick out one thing from the gift shop. Dipper picks out a new hat, and Mabel gets a grappling hook. when Stan asks her if she wants maybe a doll or something else, she repells to the ceiling and yells, "Grappling hook!" In the bedroom dipper writes in the journal about his experiences,then tells Mabel to turn off the light. She does this by smashing it with her grappling hook. Dippers entry is read aloud to us, ending with: this is Dipper Pines, signing off. Appearances * Dipper Pines * Mabel Pines * Stan Pines * Dipper and Mabel's parents * Gnomes * Wendy Corduroy * Soos * Gompers * Journal 3 * Norman * Jeff * Shmebulock Notes & Trivia * First episode | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}